


Doctor, Doctor

by Dustbunny3



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nautica drops by the medbay to congratulate Lotty on saving a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wrote this for Femslash February. It took me way longer than expected to get around to this ship. I ended up not doing what I originally settled on doing for it either; just couldn't get words around it. I'll probably go back to that later since I'd hate to waste the suggestions I was offered- and I had the perfect title to go with that idea, too. Anyhow, what I did end up doing here takes place shortly after #43 and is pretty much just fluff. Enjoy!

"Lotty–"

Two steps into the medbay and Nautica is caught up in a hug, laughter against her audial. Her systems trip and her vents sputter, cycling out air distinctly warmer than it ought to be. She remembers after a moment to raise her own arms to return the embrace, but Lotty is already backing off, pulling her to the side so that they're not blocking the door.

She doesn't let go, though, and she doesn't go far, her hands tight on Nautica's upper arms and her smile inches from Nautica's own. **  
**

"I did it," she says, so happy that the words come out like chirps. She's bouncing on her heel tires, a constant squeak-squeak-squeak of rubber that sounds not too different from her voice just now. "I saved someone, Nautica, I saved someone's life for the first time."

"I know," Nautica says, giddiness bubbling in her tanks like fizzed engex. She cups Lotty's elbows in her palms and squeezes, adds, "I was just coming to congratulate you."

"Really?" Lotty's smile grows impossibly wider; Nautica can hear the metal of her jaw straining to contain it. "You heard already?"

"Mmhm, and about the message in a bullet you rescued from his shoulder too."

The light of Lotty's optics flicker a bit at that part and her smiles dims. She says, "Oh, dear, I'm not sure anyone was supposed to know about that part…"

"Yes, well, everyone knows now," Nautica tells her gently.

"Everyone?"

"Well, it was Swerve," Nautica points out. When Lotty tips her head, puzzled, she adds, "You did release him, you know."

"Yes, I know," Lotty says slowly like she's tasting the fact. "But that was only–" a glance at the clock "– ten minutes ago. And I only let him go on the condition that he rest–!"

Lotty's hands flutter away from Nautica's arms and she looks fit to rush out after Swerve and drag him back herself, so Nautica puts her own hands on Lotty's shoulders and hurries to assure her, "He's resting, Lotty, honest. He's holding court at the bar, but that's about all he's doing and Skids and Rung are both keeping an eye on him."

"If you say so…" Lotty says, looking only half-convinced.

Nautica's spark pulses too fast for just a moment, sending a hot flash through her lines, and she jumps on her chance; "How about this– let's go get a drink. We'll celebrate your upgraded medical credentials and you can see for yourself that your patient isn't wasting your accomplishment, how's that?"

Lotty perks up, all smiles again, then just as quickly deflates. Nautica can feel herself deflating right along with her.

"I really shouldn't," Lotty says, apologetic, "I'm the only one on call right now. Things are quiet now, but someone could come in any time and need assistance."

She looks to the door as though the words might summon a new patient, a light of excitement shining in her optics at the thought. Nautica smiles, the chill of her disappointment warmed over by the look on Lotty's face.

"Another time?" she suggests. "Maybe on your next off-cycle?"

Lotty's attention comes back to Nautica and she smiles softly, says, "I would like that. Maybe not the bar, though– something just the two of us, would that be okay?"

"Of course," Nautica tells her, relieved to hear not a hint of static in her vocals. "Just tell me when and we'll make a night of it– I'll lock everyone else out of my quarters. It makes sense in context, I promise," she adds when Lotty gives her a bewildered look.

"You really have gotten popular, huh?" Lotty teases. Her hands have found their way to Nautica's arms again. "Good for you. Are you sure I wouldn't be putting anyone out?"

The way she says it, it's obvious what she means. There's something less obvious hidden in the shadow of her words, though, something that Nautica is almost afraid to look too closely at. She'll look at it later, she decides– later, when they're alone and can really talk.

"No one," she says for now. "No one who couldn't find some other way to entertain themselves for a few hours, at any rate. And I've got a clear schedule, assuming no emergencies."

No emergencies isn't really a safe thing to assume on the _Lost Light_ , it occurs to Nautica when the words are already out, so she finds herself hoping instead.

"Great," Lotty says. Her smile is a little wan, a little wanting, when she looks at the clock again. "I'll send you a ping when my relief shows up, okay?"

"I'll be waiting," Nautica assures her. She gives Lotty a last hug before turning to leave, waving behind her. The sound of the door whooshing open to let her through is like a whim coming over her and she says, "Wait for me, though, I'll swing back by and walk you back to mine."

"Sure thing," says Lotty, and she bounces again on her heels, just once. "It's a date then."

"Of course," Nautica says. She's halfway down the hall when what she said and what she said it in response to catches up to her. Hands coming up to hide her face, she replays the memory over and over, searching for any sign of corruption. "Oh, dear. _Ohhh_ , dear."

Still, when she sets off again it's with a strut to her step– and just enough speed to get her second looks from those she passes on her way. If this is a date, after all, she has some preparing to do.


End file.
